poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Before We Die
Before We Die is a song from Total Drama: World Tour. Lyrics Original :Courtney ::We're singing as we're falling :Heather ::While some are cannon-balling :Izzy ::Yeah! :Alejandro ::Our lives begin to flash before our eyes! :and Owen ::We might just go ka-blooey! :and Tyler ::Get smushed and become chewy! :Everyone ::'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die! :Leshawna ::Billionairess! :Cody ::Billiards champion! :DJ ::Make it home to see my momma! :Sierra ::Marry Cody! :Bridgette ::Catch a barrel! :Lindsay ::Be an actress in a drama! :Courtney ::Corporate lawyer! :Gwen ::Prom destroyer! :Harold ::Be a ninja with throwing stars! :Alejandro ::Lion tamer! :Owen ::New food namer! :Tyler ::Repairman for the parallel bars! :Noah ::But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping! :Izzy ::Before we smash into the ground from the sky! :DJ ::Flat into little pieces! :Harold ::Heads merged with our feet-ses! :Leshawna ::That would really suck and here's why: :Bridgette ::We'd like to keep on living! :Alejandro ::So Chris, we hope you're giving: :Sierra ::Some wings! :Courtney ::A jetpack! :Gwen ::A rift in time! :Heather ::Parachute?! :Noah ::Waterbed! :Tyler ::A trampoline! :Alejandro ::Rocket boots! :Lindsay ::Flying squirrel! :Leshawna ::Bubble bath! :Lindsay ::I change to bubbles, too! :DJ ::Momma! :Owen ::Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do! :Everyone ::'Cause there's still so much to do before we die! ::Yeah, we said it! ::There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah! :Owen ::Yeah! Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Would Tour :Odette ::We're singing as we're falling :T. Monkey ::While some are cannon-balling :Bandicoot ::YAHOO!! :and Mike ::Our lives begin to flash before our eyes! :and Chuck (Angry Birds) ::We might just go ka-blooey! :Bandicoot (EG) and Ranyx ::Get smushed and become chewy :Everyone ::'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die! :Xgem ::World savior! :Ranyx ::Destroy Megatron! :Emmet ::Make out with Wyldstyle! :F-Freeman ::Help Sora! :Odette ::Marry Derek! :Sci-Twi ::Hang out with Sunset! :Griffin ::Marry Ryan! :Sci-Ryan ::Build robots to kill Unicron! :(EG) ::Make Rothbart pay! :Rainbow Dash ::Goal scorer! :T. Monkey ::Keyblade master! :Ryan ::Con destroyer! :Dazzle ::Get adored! :Bandicoot ::Help Sci-Ryan in the Mark of Mastery! :Bandicoot (EG) :: Help Princess Ivy! :Zoey ::Marry Mike! :Alice :: Be with Uncle Ryan! :Magianort ::Fix Fender! :Anna ::Date Sci-Ryan! :Blaze ::Keyblade wilder! :Dusk ::Learn to wield a Keyblade and get a taco! :Agalope ::Help Timon look beyond what he see! :Radene :: Date Bertram! :Piscis :: Help our mer-master! :Leshawna ::Billionairess! :Cody ::Billiards champion! :DJ ::Make it home to see my momma! :Sierra ::Marry Cody! :Bridgette ::Catch a barrel! :Lindsay ::Be an actress in a drama! :Courtney ::Corporate lawyer! :Gwen ::Prom destroyer! :Harold ::Be a ninja with throwing stars! :Alejandro ::Lion tamer! :Owen ::New food namer! :Tyler ::Repairman for the parallel bars! :(Yo-Kai Watch) ::But, first we must cease dropping :Noah ::Our goal here would be stopping :Magianort :: Before we smash into the ground from the sky! :Bandicoot (EG) and Princess Ivy ::Flat into little pieces! :Dusk ::Heads merged with our feet-ies :Leshawna ::That would really suck and here's why: :Sci-Rianna ::We like to keep on living :Rianna and Alejandro ::So, Chris (Ryanosa), we hope you're giving: :Sci-Twi ::Zebedee! :Spruce ::A Keyblade Glider! :Sci-Ryan ::Midnight Sparkle! :T. Monkey ::SORA!! :T. Monkey ::Radne! :Sierra ::Some wings :Emmet ::A jet plane! :Gwen ::A rift in time! :T. Monkey :: A hover-board! :(The LEGO Movie) ::SPACESHIP!! :Heather ::A parachute! :F-Freeman ::A space-hopper! :Primefan ::A jetpack! :Ranyx ::Roxas! :Tokisaki ::Hang glider! :F-Fiona ::Water bag! :Odette ::Bouncy shoes! :Anna :: Danny! :and Alejandro ::Rocket boots! :Thomas :: Harold! :and Crash Bandicoot ::Bubble bath! :and Izzy ::We got bubbles too! :DJ ::MAMA!! :Fairbrother and Beast Boy ::Pizza! :Owen ::No! Chips and some dip will dooooo! :Everyone ::Cause there's still so much to do before we die! ::Yeah, we said it! ::There's still so much to do ::There's still so much to do ::There's still so much to do before we die! ::Yeah! Trivia *This song will be in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: World Tour. * * Category:Total Drama Songs Category:Songs